Ange Gardien
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: The Phantom has landed in Narnia. Aslan has him there for a purpose. Will he find betrayal or love? Will he be an Angel or a Monster?  E/L T/L
1. Intro

I started this out as a one-shot. But I've decided to make it a story. I was going to keep the first chapter but I realized it was slightly out of character with the Phantom. I have been reading the Phantom of the Opera book by Gaston Leroux. I've decided to make an intro into Narnia. The story starts right when Erik walks through the broken mirror like the movie.

I'm going to base this story from both the movie and the book. The Phantom's appearance will be like the movie though.

Chronicles of Narnia will be like the same.

I hope you like this version. All I have right now is the Intro but I will soon post chapter 1 or as I have called it scene 1.

It's really creepy but there actually was such a thing as the phantom of the opera. I read that in Gaston Leroux's letter thing in the book. It would not be as creepy if the Phantom looked like he does in the movie but his appearance is so creepy in the book.

_He has a death head with eyes that grow in the dark like fire._

_He smells of death._

_He looks like a dead corpse._

I am not sure if that's all true but that is very freaky.

Be thankful he doesn't look like that in this story or surely Lucy would die of fright before Tumnus could save her lol.

Enjoy. Please read and review.

* * *

'The Phantom of the Opera in Cair Paravel'

Intro:

Erik known as the Phantom of the Opera or Opera Ghost started to crush all the mirrors in his place under the Opera House with a crystal ball on a stick.

Christine Daee had left with Raoul Chagny, after giving Erik his ring back.

Erik went ballistic with sorrow. He could never be loved with a face like his. Erik had realized how much they loved each other.

Christine thought Erik had been her Angel of Music though time to find out it was really the Opera Ghost himself. He had given her music lessons for three months and then Christine shunned him away. That was her repay for him teaching her how to sing like an angel.

He wanted to teach people to sing, but oh now it was never to happen. He would never be betrayed like that again.

Erik finally crushed all the mirrors except one big one aside from the rest. He started toward it and gave it a few good swings in anger and it shattered to pieces He dropped the object and stepped through the glass. There was a tunnel behind the mirror. Maybe a passageway to escape the Opera House without getting arrested.

He walked into it then turned around. He did not want to leave his mask and cape behind and frighten everyone away by his face. He was ready to leave this hurtful place and find a new home where no one would see him grabbed his black cape and half mask then went in not stopping until……..

He slipped and started to fall down, down, down as the tunnel dipped into a slide. Everything was becoming lighter and finally he hit down hard on a stone floor in a strange tower.

The place was strange with a very interesting statue of a huge fierce lion. There was a balcony, a huge wooden door, and the place was very spacey. And what was more strange was it had living courters and all.

Erik knew he was not in the Opera House now and he excepted at least that.

"Well, I guess I can call this place home. It's fair enough for now," the Opera Ghost sighed in defeat not realizing he was not in France but in Narnia ruled by High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant.

He heard two people talking and he went to the balcony to peer out.

He knew then he was not in France. It was daylight where in France it was night. Erik saw two young women, two young men, and a strange creature with a top half human body and bottom half goat, walking beside the younger woman.

The eldest young woman, and the two young men waved, excusing themselves from the other woman and the strange creature.

Was this some type of dream? From what he understood that strange creature was a faun. But they were only found in stories of myths and fairy tales.

As for the woman beside him, she was beautiful and wore a crown on her head as did the other people except the faun.

Kings and Queens just maybe? Since he was in a castle tower to begin with.

So assuming.

The other woman or Queen was beautiful but not as much as the younger.

He could hear everything the girl and faun said.

"I had a splendid time, my Queen," the faun said to her.

Ah yes, he guessed right. But what was a Queen doing with a faun?

"As did I, Dear Tumnus. I hope you will play your flute again soon, next picnic we have," there the Queen gave a twirl and started to dance.

The faun called Tumnus gave a soft laugh. The faun was thinking his faunish ways were rubbing off on her because Lucy started to dance for an unknown reason. That was something a faun would do.

But then Tumnus could also say Lucy's human ways were rubbing off on him for he almost always caught himself about to shake hands with another Narnian which would give him a look of confusion.

"I'm glad you liked the song," Tumnus grinned at he

"Maybe I should accompany it next time with singing," Lucy gave another twirl, circling the faun.

Erik took a sharp intake of breath.

The Queen definitely knew how to dance. Did she know how to sing though?

And then she did sing. Her voice almost as beautiful as Christine's.

(Author Note: all singing in this story is in italic)

"_As the music floats through the air, we dance—we sing!"_ The Queen spun around again and the faun gave a light chuckle.

Erik smiled. A few lessons from himself and the Queen would sing just as wonderful as Christine Daee or better at that. He would find out where in Castle she stayed.

Tumnus loved Lucy's singing. It was almost magical.

Lucy was then trying her hardest to get Tumnus to dance with her.

"_My Queen, It is not proper that a commoner dance with royalty," _ Tumnus objected in spite of himself.

"_Away with the laws. Is it breaking the law to dance with your best friend in the whole wide world?"_ Lucy took one of his hands, trying to persuade him.

"_Lucy I cannot but object. I shall get you in trouble if I dare do," _ Tumnus sang in defeat. He wanted to dance with her, sing about how much he cared for her. But it would be all in vain.

"_My brothers would not care," _ Lucy gave him a frown that almost won his heart over.

"_And your subjects?" _ Tumnus looked her in the eye.

"_I did not think of them," _ Lucy said in sadness, about to turn to go.

"Lucy wait!" Tumnus grabbed a hold of her arm quickly.

They stopped singing.

Lucy looked back at him. Tumnus leaned toward her.

Lucy's heart started pounding. What was he doing???

Tumnus mentally slapped himself, catching himself about to kiss a Queen of Narnia. What a silly faun he was indeed.

"Tumnus?" Lucy whispered, almost in shock.

Tumnus drew back abruptly, then ran into the forest.

Erik had seen this display below him, it made him sad not that the faun could not love this Queen but because the Queen looked so rejected. The Opera Ghost walked away from the balcony and paced the tower. He was going to make her fall in love with him. The Opera Ghost or The Phantom of the Opera known as Erik. He would make her believe he was her Angel of Music for he planned to be her tutor. But this time 'Angel of Music' would just be a figure of speech though she would not know it at first.

"You shall be mine!" Erik said with a swish of his cape.

* * *

Sorry if you think Tumnus is a little out of character since he doesnt sing in the books or movies but it fits in this story perfectly.

Please review.

I shall post sooner!!!!


	2. Scene 1

Alright here is scene 1. I have decided to introduce the characters of my story and talk to them. I have seen a lot of people do this and it amused me and I thought it would be fun to try it myself.

Me: So here I introduce you to Erik, Tumnus, and Lucy.

Erik, Tumnus, and Lucy all say in unison: Hello.

Me: I have decided to let you have a say about this story. How do you feel about being in a story together?

Erik: How dare you put me in a story that doesn't involve Christine! I kill you!

Me: Wait wait; listen for a sec would you! *Shields self from Punjab lasso*

Erik: what?

Me: I think you'll like the ending.

Tumnus: Ah hemm!

Erik: And why is that?

Me: Because-- I can't tell you. I'd give the whole plot away!

Erik: Yes you tell me now!

Tumnus more persistently: Ah hemm!

Lucy: Hello!

Me and Erik: What is it?

Tumnus: Stop fighting. I thought we were supposed to say how we feel about this story.

Erik: We are.

Lucy: No you and the author are fighting!

Me: Alright time out! Tumnus how do you feel about this story? I think Erik has had his say.

Tumnus: How dare you make MY Lucy fall for him!

Me: Yikes. I think Erik's temper is rubbing off on you.

Lucy: Come now, Tumnus. I love you. This is only a story.

Tumnus: Still, I don't like it! I ought to give that ghost a piece of my mind.

Me: Oh my! This is so out of character.

Erik: You want a piece of me? *Dangles Punjab in front of Tumnus' face*

Tumnus: Ah, keep that thing away!

Erik: That's what I thought. *Smug look*

Me: Knock it off you guys. You're making Lucy cry!

Lucy: Yes, please stop. *Covers face*

Alright I think we're done with the little review. Maybe it wasn't too boring. Review how you thought about it lol.

* * *

Scene 1:

It had been weeks following since Erik had landed in Narnia.

He had been silently studying Queen Lucy which he now knew was her name. From what he understood nothing was going on between Tumnus and her. They had not mentioned Tumnus' action.

The Opera Ghost knew tonight was the night to reveal his voice to Lucy. He would not show himself until her lessons were completed.

Erik had found all different trap doors and secret passages throughout all the castle rooms. Including ones that went from Lucy's and Tumnus'.

It would be behind the bookshelf case in which Erik would make himself known to Lucy.

He watched her all day and she seemed so sad as she walked to her chamber after saying goodnight to her siblings and Tumnus as he looked through a peek-hole in the hall wall.

He waited until Lucy had lain down about to go to sleep before he spoke, silently behind bookshelf he stood, "Lucy."

Lucy bolted straight up in fear. Who just said her name?

"Lucy," Erik's voice was more persistent.

"Who—who's there?" Lucy asked, sitting up. She stared around the room, searching for the male voice that was neither her brother's nor Tumnus'.

"I am your Angel of Music. I shall tutor you to become a great singer," Erik said behind the bookshelf. He couldn't see her from where he stood.

"I don't know you. How did you come into my room?" Lucy asked. Even though she knew she should be scared she really was not.

"Never mind that, Lucy," Erik said softly.

Lucy was befuddled how did he know her or her name?

Tumnus could not sleep. He was being tortured by his thoughts about almost kissing Lucy. This had been going on ever since those weeks ago he caught himself almost kissing her. Now he could not take it anymore. He was going to go wake Lucy and tell her right now that he loved her!

He pushed his covers off and went out his room quickly. He went through the hall in haste but stopped dead in his tracks as he came upon Lucy's chamber door.

A male voice was singing and it was in her room!

"Lucy?" Tumnus said to the door.

The voice kept singing. Neither the voice nor Lucy heard his call.

Then Tumnus knocked loudly, feeling angry that there was a male in her room. He never thought she was that type. He knew she never had been so why now? "Lucy? Who is that singing?" he demanded.

The voice quieted then and Tumnus heard Lucy.

"No wait please, don't leave until I get a chance to see you," Lucy protested.

"You shall not know or see who the Angel of Music really is until your tutoring is complete, it is then you shall meet him," the voice chuckled and then all was silent.

Tumnus opened the door quickly and Lucy bolted upright in her bed, letting out a screech of surprise.

"Tumnus? Is that you?" Lucy asked in the dark, sounding fearful now.

"Yes, Lucy it is I," Tumnus assured Lucy sitting down beside her.

"Oh, Tumnus please don't ever scare me like that again," she groaned in relief.

"Who was that voice?" Tumnus could not hold his question back. He had long forgotten what he originally came to talk to her about.

Lucy drew back as if stung, "I don't know what you mean, Tumnus," she said very quiet.

"You do know what I mean because you are a terrible liar," Tumnus insisted his friend.

Lucy sighed in defeat, "he says he is my Angel of Music but I don't think he really means that. He doesn't want me to see nor know him," Lucy skipped the part about him giving her singing lessons. She did not want to talk about the voice to him at all.

Tumnus already knew but he decided to let her keep it to herself. He respected her privacy even if it killed him.

He could not stand all the suitors that came to court his dear Lucy. He wanted to be the one but he knew he was not worthy enough to be a proper suitor for Lucy. Besides all that he was faun not human.

Tumnus did not reply to what she said, he was too lost in his thoughts. He decided he would go back to bed then. He got up.

"Tumnus?" Lucy grabbed him by the arm before he left.

"Yes?" Tumnus waited for her question.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep, please?" she asked him softly.

"If that is what you wish," Tumnus felt honored that she wanted his presence. He sat back down on the edge of her bed.

Lucy did not reply, she lay back down and closed her eyes. But after a few minutes she started to fidget and turn. She gave an exasperated sigh then said, "Tumnus?"

"Yes?" Tumnus said once again. This was starting to become a routine of answering with a question.

"Do you mind playing your flute for me please, I can't seem to fall asleep," Lucy asked him, quietly.

Tumnus nodded and got up to go to his chamber and get his flute but Lucy cried out as if he physically slapped her.

"What ever is the matter?" he asked in alarm.

"Don't leave me!" she said, her voice quivering. It was all starting to sink in. The voice and being alone. She had heard rumors of a phantom or ghost haunting the castle at night. She had thought it fable at first but maybe it was him who she heard. Her Angel of Music who wanted to give her singing lessons but did not want her to see him until they were completed. Just in case she did not want to be alone at all but she could not ask Tumnus to stay with her all night. That would be improper. Way more improper than dancing together. At least she would be asleep when he left her.

Lucy grabbed an exact replica of Tumnus' flute from her nightstand. Tumnus had carved it for her on her 18th birthday. That had been last year. Lucy handed it to Tumnus with almost shaky hands.

Tumnus sat back down and took it. He started to play a tune that Lucy had never heard before. It was sweet and yet sorrowful as if someone were pouring their emotions into a song.

It actually was a song Tumnus wrote about Lucy and his love for her. Lucy did not know this though.

Lucy was afraid to sleep but her eyes were becoming so incredibly heavy.

It was not long until Lucy fell asleep.

Tumnus got up, putting the flute back on the nightstand and stooped down and kissed Lucy on the forehead gently.

Erik had been watching the entire time, staying quiet behind the bookshelf. So that was how the faun won her affections by enticing her by his flute. The faun was a genius flutist.

Lucy was fast asleep and did not wake as Erik went into her room.

That night her dreams were full of a man wearing a half mask of white, with unusual golden eyes (AN: Think of Gerik. Erik in the movie but with gold instead of green eyes to be a little like Lerik. And no I don't think I will make his eyes glow in the dark lol thought I may maybe later. I was just thinking they would seem to glow when he is angry), wearing a black cape, pretty much black everything. He was reaching out to her saying to her with a familiar voice, "Don't be afraid of me."

She did not know this but the phantom watched her as she slept soundly by him. He moved a strand of hair from her face gently.

What would her reaction be if she saw him? Erik wondered. Would she become scared or would she fall for him. Christine had become both.

No! He would not think of her. Christine was with Raoul now. Probably already married. Erik had to start his life over. And maybe Lucy could be the one. It did not seem like her and the faun could be together anyway even if they wanted to be. That was a selfish thought but then again Erik was very selfish sometimes. Only then when he let Christine go with Raoul was when he was not selfish. He did that out of pure love. He only wanted Christine to be happy and Erik had realized he could not give her that but Raoul could even as much as he loathed Raoul.

The Opera Ghost sighed, staying with Lucy until it started to become daylight and she started stirring.

Erik kissed her forehead much in the fashion as Tumnus had done then left behind the bookcase before Lucy saw her supposed Angel of Music. He just did not want rejection just yet.


	3. Scene 2

I have used some French in this chapter. Sorry if it is not accurate I only know a few words in French but I used the Google translator on here. I will give the translation in English after the chapter is finished. Read and Review please. I would much appreciate it.

Erik: Your French is awful!

Me: Why aren't you nice?

Erik: Me? *scoffs* I'm never nice. I'm not a nice person.

Lucy: Yes you are.

Erik: Only to you, Cherie.

Tumnus: Hey back off!

Me: Oh boy they're at it again well here it goes. Scene 2.

* * *

Scene 2:

Lucy's lessons had been going on for a while. She still had not seen her tutor and this aggravated her. She was not scared that he was the ghost any longer. How could such a beautiful sweet sounding voice as his belong to a ghost? Though Lucy did know he was not an angel he just called himself that.

Lucy did still wonder who it was in her dream in the white half mask. She could still see those golden eyes even when she closed her eyes. Whoever he was he was very handsome though slightly frightening with the mask. She wanted to know who that was. Was it her mysterious tutor or could it be the ghost?

All she knew was her tutor—her Angel of Music had improved her voice much and she was very thankful to him.

Tumnus had been astonished when he had heard her singing in the garden. Her voice was angelic. It sounded different than it had the day she was trying to get him to dance with her.

He had not seen her a lot lately but most of the time when she was in her room when he passed through the halls he heard that same male voice singing. He always stopped to listen eavesdrop. This made him crazy.

Who was this man?

Tumnus had heard rumors about a ghost or phantom stalking the castle at night. But he thought it was just made up and fable but this voice who else could it be? Tumnus was scared for Lucy but she did not seem to be troubled when he saw her. She actually—in fact seemed happier.

He still wanted to see her and talk to her. He still had not told her he loved her, and this was agonizing hearing that voice!

Lucy walked through the halls to her room. Her tutor had said tonight would be a special night. She did not know what he meant but she wanted to find out.

"Lucy?" Susan called across the hall.

Lucy turned to see her sister and smiled, trying to fake a yawn, "Hello, I was just heading to bed."

"I wanted to talk to you," Susan came up beside her.

"What about?" Lucy asked, feeling very happy for no apparent reason.

"You seem happy--," Susan started.

"Is there something wrong with being happy?" Lucy frowned at her sister.

"Oh no! It's just that you seem happier than usual. You have been for about 2 weeks. Are you seeing someone?" Susan asked suspiciously.

Lucy just cocked her head. In a way yes but not the reason Susan thought. Susan was implying that she was courting someone. Then Lucy laughed, "Oh no, Susan I am just naturally this way," even Lucy herself did not really know why she was always so happy.

Susan still looked suspicious but she left it at that, "If you say so," she said and left the halls into her own chamber.

Lucy sighed, she wished she was courting someone, _Tumnus,"_ she sang out loud, softly.

Then she sighed and went into her chamber. Her angel was to be here in a few minutes. It was always 10 o'clock sharp but sometimes a little while after. Lucy wondered what he meant by special. She hoped he meant he would show himself and she could know him finally.

Lucy started to doze where she sat on her bed but bolted awake as she heard _him_ say.

"Why is it that you are always early and I am sometimes late?" Asked the voice.

Lucy smiled, "Why is this night special?" she waited patiently for him to answer. His voice always came from the bookcase somehow.

"Because this is the night we celebrate. Your lessons are completed," Said her angel with a strange tone. Almost sad.

"Will I be able to see and know you now?" Lucy asked, hopefully. Her heart started pounding.

She heard him take a deep breath.

Erik stood there terrified of rejection. Lucy wanted to see him and know who he was. How was he supposed to tell her he was from a different world for start offs?

No he would not tell her all the details yet. First he would show himself to her and hope to God she would not rip his mask off like Christine had. Erik had made an oath that whoever took his mask off had to marry him. The selfish part of him wished she would then she had to marry him like it or not unless he let her go as he had Christine. The other part of him was scared of rejection and of her being terrified of him. He hated the deformed right side of his face.

"Yes," the Opera Ghost finally said.

Lucy was so excited at that moment he told her that. She would meet her tutor. That beautiful voice. Would he be as beautiful as his voice?

"Before I see you, may I ask what is your name?" Lucy asked, expectantly.

"My name is Erik. Close your eyes until I tell you to open them," Erik gave a smile then. So unusual for him.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, feeling nervous.

Erik slid the bookcase a tad to see if she had her eyes closed. Which she did.

Lucy held her breath as she heard him walk across the room and her stomach flipped as she felt arms enclose around her.

"You may open your eyes," Erik said to her. He had then let her go and stood now in front of her.

Her eyes opened and then widened at the sight of him. Her room was lit up and she could see him plainly. Those piercing golden eyes--that half mask of white. He was the same man in her dreams!

Lucy accidently let an, "Oh," escape from her lips. She covered her mouth.

Erik took in her expression. It was not exactly one of terror and horror. She looked at him in awe and surprise as if she'd seen him somewhere.

"_You see me now before you. I'm only a man I'm not really an Angel of Music at all_," Erik took her hand in his.

"_Oh, but Erik, you are in a sense an Angel of Music," _Lucy protested, looking at the hand that was in his black gloved hand.

He loved the way she said his name.

Lucy was in shock that Erik her Angel was the same man from her dream. She should have known it was him. He had talked to her in the dream.

"I dreamt of you. I saw you and your voice. You—spoke to me," Lucy tried not to stutter but all kinds of emotions were going through her and his eyes---Erik's unique golden eyes were so piercingly beautiful, hypnotizing, and bore into her soul.

"Don't be afraid of me," Erik said, softly. She really did not look scared. More like in pure shock but still.

It was all too much for Lucy. It was like she was living in a dream. Shock and a sudden strike of weariness hit her like a bricks. Lucy fainted dead away.

Erik had been thinking of putting his arms around her again to try to comfort her. He had not been prepared for her to react in this way. He quickly caught her, lifting her up into his arms. He carried her slowly to her bed and laid her down, covering her up with her covers.

This time he did not feel rejected, only something he could not describe.

Erik searched around for a quill and paper. He would not talk to her until tomorrow night and he need to say a few things to her.

Finally after rummaging through a few desk drawers he retrieved what he sought and began to write. (Letter in bold lettering)

**Dear Queen Lucy,**

**I am sorry if I have frightened you in anyway. I was not prepared for you to swoon on me. There is something I must tell you…**

**Ever since I revealed myself to you and gave you singing lessons. I would always watch you while you slept and maybe it was my presence that gave you your dream. I will not watch you anymore. Only unless you want me to.**

**My apologies my Queen.**

**I hope you will want to see me again and that I have not scared you off by my appearance. I will not explain my past and my mask to you until you are more comfortable around me.**

**Dequis que je t`ai vu la premier fois je suis venu ici je vous ai aimes. Peut etre qu`un jour tu reviendras mon amour.**

**I am giving you my golden ring. As long as you wear it on your finger you will be protected from all danger and Erik will remain your friend. Beware if you part from it Erik will have his revenge.**

**Until then…**

**O.G. (Erik)**

Erik then slipped the letter into an envelope and slipped his gold ring from his finger. He went to her nightstand and placed the letter down with the ring on it. He then left behind the bookcase.

Lucy awoke a few hours later in the darkness. Her oil lamp long since went out. She never let anyone really know but darkness frightened her. Lucy almost panicked as she bolted out of bed, not knowing how she got there at all. Her fingers fumbled with the lamp on her nightstand. Finally lighting it she sat back down. Memories flooding back to her.

Angel? White Mask? Dream? Swooning?

"Oh," she thought out loud.

She almost thought she heard a chuckle.

Lucy looked around the room, alarmed. Her eyes fell to her nightstand where a letter lay.

She picked up the ring, staring at it with curiosity. What was this for? Lucy then picked up the letter and ripped it open and read

**Dear Queen Lucy,**

**I am sorry if I have frightened you in anyway. I was not prepared for you to swoon on me. There is something I must tell you…**

**Ever since I revealed myself to you and gave you singing lessons. I would always watch you while you slept and maybe it was my presence that gave you your dream. I will not watch you anymore. Only unless you want me to.**

**My apologies my Queen.**

**I hope you will want to see me again and that I have not scared you off by my appearance. I will not explain my past and my mask to you until you are more comfortable around me.**

**Dequis que je t`ai vu la premier fois je suis venu ici je vous ai aimes. Peut etre qu`un jour tu reviendras mon amour.**

**I am giving you my golden ring. As long as you wear it on your finger you will be protected from all danger and Erik will remain your friend. Beware if you part from it Erik will have his revenge.**

**Until then…**

**O.G. (Erik)**

So this was not a dream after all. Erik is real?

Curiosity was starting to get the best of her. She wanted to find him.

She stared at the foreign words. She thought they were French but that couldn't be. French was from her world. She could not understand the words.

What did he mean about the ring? Erik would get revenge if she did not wear his ring? What kind of poppy-cock was that?

Lucy shrugged and slipped the ring on her left ring finger, better safe than sorry.

And what was with his O.G signature? What did that stand for?

Lucy went to her desk, deciding she would write him a letter back.

**Dear Erik,**

**You did not scare me. It was shock that made me swoon. I assure you I'm usually not a person to swoon.**

**I wear your ring. I don't know what you mean by revenge if I do not wear it.**

**I have somehow sensed your presence in my sleep. I swooned because I had a dream of you one night, before I knew who you were. I thought I dreamed of the Castle Ghost.**

**I have wondered who you are. Can you meet me tonight and explain—if you are the Ghost or someone else.**

**What is this foreign language you used in one of the sentences?**

**May I ask what O.G means?**

**Enough of the questions.**

**--Queen Lucy the Valiant**

Sealing the letter, she pondered on where to leave it. She only knew of one place to leave.

Lucy went across the room and bent down, slipping the letter under the bookcase….

* * *

Tumnus: A ring? She's not marrying him!

Erik: Why not? *twirls Punjab around idly*

Lucy: Tumnus! Relax it's only a story!

Me: Alright enough with that.

Okay the translation of Dequis que je t`ai vu la premier fois je suis venu ici je vous ai aimes. Peut etre qu`un jour tu reviendras mon amour is Ever since I saw you the first time I came here I have loved you. Maybe one day you will return my love.

Read and review ppl.


	4. Scene 3

Didn't expect a update so soon did you? Haha well here you go.

* * *

Scene 3:

Lucy fidgeted as she walked down the halls of Cair Paravel.

After she had placed the letter under the bookcase she had went back to bed until it became daylight. She had not slept much. She tried to stay awake and see if she heard Erik come and get the letter. Unfortunately she fell asleep.

When she finally awoke she quickly checked for the letter and found it gone.

Lucy's heart quickened. He had it. Would he reply? Would he come to her tonight?

Lucy now had just gotten done with her royal duties. She had felt instantly guilty as she saw Tumnus. She had been having strange feeling toward Erik but as she saw Tumnus she felt she betrayed the faun.

Lucy did not really have a way to not see Tumnus since he was her advisor.

He had been watching the way she was fidgeting the whole time like she was worried about something. Tumnus wanted to confront her later if he could find her. He surely was going to go ballistic if he did not talk to her soon.

It was afternoon now and Lucy was just about to go to the library for a bit of privacy away from Queenly duties. All day Lucy could not stop thinking about the man in the mask. Her tutor…her Angel of Music. Who was he?

A rustling noise sounded above the rafters above her and Lucy's head shot up toward the sound. What could that have been?

Lucy saw a dark shadow and froze in fear. It then disappeared and then something white was fluttering down at her.

It then fell at her feet with a soft rustle. Lucy picked it up in wonder.

Erik…

She opened the letter and read.

**Dear Queen,**

**I cannot answer these questions in a letter but you will know later what I mean about the golden ring.**

**Tonight is too far away, I think we shall talk very soon.**

**I am closer than you think…**

**Look up, mon Cherie.**

**-Erik**

Confused Lucy looked around and above her.

What a strange man he is. Lucy thought in annoyance. What did he mean by I am closer than you think. Look up?

Lucy gasped as a dark shadow fell over above her and she dropped the letter, intending to flee like a deer who met its hunter.

The Castle Ghost is going to kill or kidnap me! Lucy's imagination went wild with fear. Or maybe it was an enemy assassin?

Lucy tensed her muscles a hair from forgetting her ladylike manners and bolting.

She gave a blood curdling scream of terror as the shadow above her leapt down and landed in front of her.

A black gloved hand quickly covered her mouth, "Shh, mon ange. It's only Erik."

"Erik?" Lucy felt like swooning again, "You—you scared the living daylights out of me!" She finally realized it was her tutor. The half mask of white gleamed fiercely in the sunlight from the rafters. He looked so different in the light. Less threatening and scary. It was really the mask that made him frightening and he looked like someone you would not want to make angry. He was handsomer then she had thought.

Mon ange? Wait! That was familiar. She knew those words. They were French and meant my angel! But…why was he in Narnia when he was a human and how did he know French that was from her world?

"Oh," Lucy fell against his chest in relief.

Erik tensed at this gesture, unprepared for it. Would she do this if she knew he was the Castle Ghost?

"I thought you were the Castle Ghost or an assassin," Lucy said in a strangled tone.

Erik thought it was strange that Lucy was clinging to him like that since she did not know him well yet. She only did it for comfort. That angered him but he did not let it show.

What was she to think of him when he told her he was THE Castle Ghost---Castle Phantom who lurks the halls at night?

He did not reply, instead he took her by the arm silently and took her to his tower before anyone saw them.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked, her voice fearful. They were going up the final stairs to the tower.

He was silent.

Tumnus had been following Lucy through the halls. He had been hiding behind a corner as she stopped, looking around like she heard something, a letter falling at her feet. Tumnus had watched her read it and look around. He heard her scream as a man landed down in front of her. Now he was even more furious then he thought was possible. I bet that's the voice that was in her room! He thought as they talked a few minutes and then the man he realized wore a half mask led her away quickly up a flight of stairs.

"When I meet that man I declare I will rip that mask off and see who he is!" Tumnus scorned in anger. How dare someone take Lucy from him like that. Now he did not have a chance with her.

Tumnus walked over to wear the letter lay and picked it up. "Aha, I shall see who this man is," he started to read the letter.

"Erik," Tumnus rolled it on his tongue. I will found out who you are and arrest you! He thought, letting the letter fall.

True it was strange that there was another human in Narnia besides the Pevensies. He must be a spy or assassin from Tashbaan or maybe the Castle Ghost was not a fable and was getting her to trust him and then turn on her and kill her. There was no doubt he was some enemy. They were already at war with Tashbaan. But why was he being so friendly and why in the world was he always in her room at night. The name Erik was extremely foreign to begin with.

That was it! Tumnus was going to barge in Lucy's room tonight.

Tumnus felt bad that he was so unfeeling right now but he did not care. He had to keep Lucy safe.

Erik had brought Lucy up to his tower to talk to her. He knew now he had to let her know some things about him. He still was not sure if he wanted to tell her he was the ghost. Surely she should piece it all together and realize without him telling her. He noted she wore his ring on her left ring finger as he let her hand go.

Lucy stared at him in awe. There was just something about him she could not understand. He was so mysterious. What lay beyond that mask?

She looked around the tower. It had been a long time since she'd been up here. It used to be a guest suite. It was like a mini house. It even had a piano off to the side.

She felt his gold eyes watch her examine around. She then turned and waited for him to talk.

Erik sighed, "I am not from this world yet I am not an angel. You do not know of the place I come from," he mentally cringed at his words.

"France?" Lucy asked calmly and assumingly.

Erik's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

"Because you speak French. I am not from this world either. I lived in England," Lucy said, softly.

"How did you get here?" he asked in amazement.

"My siblings and I came about this place from a wardrobe. It is a lot to explain," she smiled at the thought.

"How strange," Erik said with a slight accent. He unconsciously rubbed at his mask.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked him suddenly.

Erik's head shot up. He felt suddenly angry. Because Christine betrayed me! No he would not get mad. He only clenched his fists, "I rather not talk about it," he replied in a clipped tone.

Lucy was surprised at his sudden anger. Did she say something wrong? "I'm sorry," Lucy turned her head away from him.

"It's alright, I should not have gotten angry," Erik said slowly.

They started talking and kept talking for hours. He had explained about his childhood and life at the opera, excluding Christine and his deformity.

Lucy was becoming agitated. She wanted to know what was behind his mask and he would not tell her as many times as she asked.

Frustrated when she neared him enough Lucy shyly ripped it off slowly.

Erik gasped in horror and yanked it out of her hands roughly, "Don't ever remove Erik's mask without his permission!" He yelled angriely at Lucy who looked terrified.

His right side of his face was twisted and deformed horribly.

"I—I I'm sorry! Sorry!" Lucy shrieked in fear backing away from him.

If his eyes could glow they would now in his fury.

"Now you shall to marry me for who have seen my face are mine!" Erik yelled again, furiously, advancing at her.

"Oh!" Lucy cried in fear, her back to a wall. What was he going to do?

"Mine!" He cried again.

His yelling turned into crying as he saw her horrified expression, "I'm sorry."

His golden eyes burned, "Go, just go now," He shooed her, falling on his knees.

Lucy scrambled up quickly and fled down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

Erik sat there frozen. What had he done? What had she done? He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Lucy ran into Tumnus and screamed in fright, not knowing it was him.

"Lucy!" Tumnus said in excitement at her alarm, "What's going on? Was that screaming I heard?" He put his arms around her.

"It's nothing! Oh, it's nothing!" Lucy cried out, escaping his arms and running….

* * *

Erik: Don't you dare try and remove my mask!

Tumnus: why not?

Erik: I will kill you!

Me: You two this is getting old!

"Tumnus: And how dare you scare Lucy!

Lucy: *groans*

Read and review please. I really want to know what you think of this story. I might even can get Erik to give you a pretty red rose with a black ribbon. *wink wink* lol


	5. Scene 4

Well this scene is a little Christian symbolism but not too much. I think it's sweet

Scene 4:

"What a fool you are, Erik! Why did you have to get angry and frighten her away?" Erik cried angrily to himself still on his knees. He got up and walked to the balcony of the tower. His heart stopped as he saw Lucy racing from the castle grounds and into the forest as if her life depended on it.

"All you do is scare people away! You might as well get used to the fact you will never have a normal life. All you've known is darkness and being unloved in your 30 years!" He yelled at himself, flinging a vase of roses off the piano letting it crash at his feet.

Those roses were for Lucy but he had never given one to her yet. He did not want a replay of the Christine ordeal.

He instantly regretted it and tried to pick up the 5 roses but hissed as shards of glass pierced his skin. He laid the roses on top of the piano and tried to pick the glass out his hand.

"Erik…" A voice whispered in the air. It did not appear to come from anywhere.

"Who's there? Show me who you are now or I'll kill you!" Erik threatened in fear. He did not feel like killing anybody anymore, he only said it to scare people away. He had promised himself he would never kill another man. He would try to be a good person. But did it really matter since he was called a devil's child because of his deformity. Would he go to heaven if he served God or go to hell like everyone said he would?

A day never passed when he didn't think of Christine's last words to him. 'God has given me courage to tell you that you're not alone.'

He felt drained of energy. Erik did not really care anymore if someone saw him. He just wanted to be loved and now that seemed impossible.

"Erik, don't be scared," the voice said, now sounding around the lion statue.

Erik stared wide-eyed at the statue, "How do you know my name and what do you want from me?" his heart was pounding 90 miles an hour at that moment. He forgot all about his hand then.

"I am Aslan---Jesus Christ where you are from," the voice said calmly.

Erik fell on his knees in awe, "What do you want from me?" his voice was shaking with emotion.

"You have come to Narnia for a purpose. There is going to be a great and terrible war among Narnia and Tashbaan. The Monarchs will be going to war all except Lucy. She will be alone in this palace except for the servants. Someone is going to come and try to assassinate her while the other monarchs are away at war," Aslan said, sounding sad.

"But why will she be alone and why is someone going to try to assassinate just her?" Erik asked; panic feeling the pit of his stomach. He loved her and he knew it was genuine. It would kill him if someone murdered her.

"Why she will be here and not at war with her siblings I cannot tell you. Everyone knows that the 4 Monarchs are linked together in royalty. If one is killed then Narnia has lost all its rulers. Enemies know this and this assassin knows that it's convenient because she will be alone," Aslan told Erik. Suddenly the lion statue came alive and there he stood before Erik.

Erik cried out in surprise, covering his face, "I am not worthy of your presence. I am the devil's child, I bare his mark. Have you come to take me to hell?" he started sobbing.

"You are no devil's child Erik. You only have a face deformity. You're still a human man no matter what people make you think. You're not going to hell because of your face. If you go to hell it will only be because of your sins. But that is your choice rather you go to heaven or hell. If you serve me and obey me the rest of your life you shall go to heaven. If you continue the way you were you shall surely perish. But I have not come to take you to hell," Aslan laid a paw on Erik's shoulder.

Erik flinched at the gentle kindness the lion had. The only one who touched him at all was Christine. Besides her gentle touches the only other touches were slaps across the face from the man who caged him and displayed him as the Devil's Child

"If not to take me to hell then what do you want from me and why have you spoken so much about Lucy's future?" Erik wiped his face, finally looking into the lion's face.

"I am giving you your purpose in this land and time. I am making you Lucy's guardian angel. You will watch over her and make sure no harm comes to her. Don't tell her that you're watching or let her know. Let her find out herself if she must. Watch over her and love her," the lion told the stunned Opera Ghost or should I now say Castle Ghost.

"Me be her guardian angel?" Erik choked, looking at Aslan wide-eyed.

"I am not implying that you will literally be an angel. As in figure of speech I said that. But you will be her protector," Aslan chuckled at the man.

"What about the faun Tumnus? He does love her and I know she does him. She does not love me!" Erik said in despair.

"I know you long for love. Tumnus is going off to war soon with the others and he won't return. He will die in battle. As for their love. Tumnus will meet a dryad and fall for her. It is better that way. He and Lucy are too different to become more than they are. They are slowly drifting apart as we speak. They will remain friends until his death. Lucy's feelings for him are only a crush. She is 22 and is longing to be loved and she is still too young to realize it's not love.

Erik felt horribly guilty and selfish, "Oh, this is not how I thought it would be at all. Poor Lucy. I am such fool!" he still was on his knees and he fisted the ground stupidly with his injured hand. A hiss of pain escaped his clenched teeth.

"No, you did not know this would happen. Don't blame yourself for these future events," Aslan said, glancing down at Erik's hand, "Let me see your hand."

Erik silently outstretched his hand toward Aslan. Aslan breathed on it and the cut vanished. Erik was amazed.

Erik suddenly knew now that he had to follow Aslan and save Lucy. Back in France he once trusted God and Jesus but then he turned his back on him when he was captured by the man who brutally treated him and showed him off to people as the devil's child. He had known when Christine said he was not alone that he had to turn back and now it was definite.

"Don't be discouraged. Lucy is already falling for you. Go to her now and ask for forgiveness. Your face does not scare her. It's your temper that made her flee from you. Go now comfort and protect her. Start a new life," the lion gave him a smile.

"I will follow you and I will protect the Queen. Please forgive me for all my sins," Erik once sobbed again. He had never been so emotional in his life.

After his crying ceased the lion said, "Now rise and go to her. You will have many good times, but know there will be angst throughout it so beware."

Erik rose, wishing he knew what the angst would be.

As if the lion had not been there to start with he was gone.

Erik smiled and picked a rose off the piano. He went to the wardrobe, searching through clothes he had recently discovered. Finally he found what he was looking for. A cloak with a hood. No one would know who he was when he left and returned.

He then sat out to find Lucy, hiding in a corner when someone walked by in the halls. Finally he was free outside and ran into the forest.

Erik: Er you make me look weak! Why did I have to cry for?

Me: Because I wanted you to

Erik: Meanie!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Ok well Scene 5 is coming soon


	6. Scene 5

This chapter is kinda funny to me.

Erik: How?

Me: *chuckles* you'll see.

Scene 5:

In his haste to find her he tripped over a mass of weeds. He usually was quit graceful for a man but had not been paying much attention where he was going.

He fell with a grunt on his knees and hands. He gasped as a weed ripped his mask away from his face. He snatched it back, careful not to touch the weed which he realized was poison ivy. He carefully sat it back on his face, not giving it another thought.

After he walked about 5 minutes he held distinct crying sounds and knew immediately it was Lucy. It hurt him that he was the reason she cried.

He found her in a grove of bushes, almost lying on her stomach. Her face was red, her eyes puffy.

"Why did he get so angry? Why did my angel become so coldhearted?" Lucy asked the air, "Why do I think I am falling for him when I thought I loved Tumnus?"

Erik stayed there a minute, unconsciously rubbing his masked side of his face. It itched for some odd reason. When that did not kill the itch because he could not reach his skin. He hit his mask firmly where the itch was. He had found that when you could not scratch hitting the itch sometimes helped. His fist against the mask made a loud noise and he froze.

Lucy jumped at the sound and looked around, sitting up.

Erik knew she sensed someone's presence so he had to show himself.

He came out of the shadows to where she sat on the mossy ground.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked, frightened by him.

That made him sad, "I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I acted rationally and impulsively. I should not have yelled at you. You are a Queen and I don't blame you if you wish to have me arrested or hang me."

Lucy let out a horrified gasp, "Oh Erik, I could never do that to you! I have much to thank you for. I forgive you wholly," Lucy got up and walked up to where Erik stood.

I don't deserve her Aslan, but thank you! He thought to himself.

Lucy stared at him. Something looked different about him. He glowed like he was the happiest man in the world. Before she had made him mad by removing his mask he had not looked like this. He had the expression one had when one met Aslan.

"You look different," Lucy said out loud.

Erik cocked his head in a questioning gesture but it disappeared as another itch crept up on him. He fisted his mask again. The itches were getting worse. Was it possible to not touch poison ivy and still get a rash? Maybe the mask had gotten infected by it.

"What--?" Lucy started in surprise at his sudden violent action.

"It itches," The Castle Ghost said simply.

"Oh?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

"I had a disagreement with some poison ivy. The weed decided to snatch my mask away and I got it back. I guess the mask was affected by it," Erik said with frustration.

"The mask has oil from the ivy. If you don't remove it the rash will spread," Lucy said casually.

Erik's eyes widened as big as saucers. No he could not take his mask off!

"Erik, I've already seen your face and it does not frighten me—only your temper," Lucy said quietly to him.

He closed his eyes and removed it slowly, flinching in ready rejection.

Lucy did not look away or look scared. She stared right at him then lifted herself up and walked over to him. Evidently looking over the rash on his face.

Erik noticed she was limping slightly and wondered why but did not press questions.

Lucy tssked her tongue at the rash and went over to a tree.

He watched her curiously as she unsheathed a dagger and started hacking at a plant that looked like a cross between a cactus and aloe vera. Lucy then after hacked about 3 long leaves of it went over to what looked like a large flat stone. She placed the leaves on the table-like stone and then turned toward huge tree next to it. The tree was abnormally huge and Erik pondered what she was doing. She opened a secret door in the tree trunk.

Lucy had always been interested in herbal remedies and wanted to be a physician for the longest. She secretly had found this little place of a grove of bushes. She had found this hollow dead tree that had a door. No doubt it once was a dwarf's house. The tree was very huge. Large enough for Lucy to put all her tools and herbs. Her fire flower cordial had long since been used up. That was when she had gotten interested in herbs and plant remedies.

"Too bad there is nothing to cure a sprained ankle," Lucy said to herself. When she was running away from Erik she had fallen when she reached the grove of bushes. She had landed on her stomach and had stayed. It had gotten cut as she fell and she could feel the stickiness from the blood.

Lucy stayed in the tree a while and Erik had begun to get impatient. Not to mention he felt so exposed without his mask and his face annoyingly itched.

Lucy emerged finally, carrying a stone bowl and stone grinder. He watched as she put the leaves in the bowl and started crushing them into a juicy puree.

Lucy then advanced toward him with the bowl.

Erik actually felt as if he was being dominated by her as she scooped the strange green paste in her hand and smeared it on his rash.

"There, that should keep it from itching as bad," Lucy gave Erik a smile.

"Thank you mademoiselle," Erik smiled genuinely at her.

Lucy felt a blush creep up on her face and turned away, deciding she would tend to her ankle. She never wore shoes when she went walking except if it was cold. She knew she deserved getting herself hurt for it.

She picked up the mess she made and went back into the tree with a limp. She got the cleaning tonic, rag, and bandage and came back, sitting on the ground a few yards away from Erik.

Erik frowned as he saw her, "What happened, Dear Queen?" he then walked over to her

"I stupidly fell on my way over to the bushes and sprained and cut my ankle," Lucy mused, showing her ankle to him.

She started to pour the tonic on the rag.

"No, let me. Please, you helped me. The least I can do is help you now," Erik stopped her before she started to doctor it.

He gingerly sat down beside her and gingerly took her ankle. He took the rag from her and wiped the blood away.

He was so gentle her ankle hardly hurt at all until he wrapped the bandage around it. She flinched.

"Sorry," Erik looked guilty as he hurt her.

"Thank you, Dear Erik," before Lucy fully registered what she was doing she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That touched Erik senseless almost. He felt tears prick behind his eyes. Oh how he loved this woman.

Lucy felt strange. She had never felt like this before. Something inside her was screaming, 'You love Erik, admit it!' She almost felt as if she was betraying Tumnus even though they never told each other their feelings. But she knew then as she saw his expression that she was in love with this mysterious man and not with Tumnus. Of course she loved Tumnus but not in this way. She loved Tumnus like a close friend would. And Erik….she LOVED him even though she had not known him long. There was a connection between them.

Erik helped her up, sticking his mask back on, cringing at the weird feeling of the paste.

They walked together for about 2 minutes and then Lucy's limp started to worsen.

"You may not like this but I think I better carry you before you handicap yourself," he said as she leaned against him in pain unconsciously.

Seeing that she leaned against him, she quickly swerved over but lost her balance on her foot and fell.

But she did not hit the ground for Erik's arms went around her, lifting her up safely. She did not protest him to put her down.

Suddenly sleepiness hit her and she fought to stay awake but fell asleep against his chest.

Erik: How dare you make me get poison ivy! *shows me Punjab lasso*

Me: *runs in fear*


	7. Scene 6

Well here is scene 6. I hope it isn't too choppy. I typed it real fast and did not get a chance to read it. I'm sick and didn't feel like it.

Okay enough of that sick talk.

I used my height for Lucy. I thought it fit. Yes I am short.

Erik has been pestering me to update and Queen Madisyn of Narnia, Christine, and Lucy had to keep him from skinning me. *laughs*

Erik: Hurry up and post!

Me: I'm trying my best. You know I'm sick with a virus.

Erik: Aw that's too bad….I don't care!

Lucy: Erik! Be nice!

Tumnus: Yeah.

Erik: Don't tell me what to do goatlegs.

Lucy: *gasps* how dare you call him that! *slaps Erik*

Erik: Ow

Me: serves you right. Oof! *gets lassoed*

* * *

Scene 6:

Erik knew he had promised Lucy he would not watch her sleep anymore he did anyway.

Had not Aslan told him he was her Guardian Angel? Guardian Angels watched over the people while they slept. They were with them every moment.

He had carried her all the way back from the forest without her waking up and deposited her on her bed. He had went through the secret passages to avoid being seen.

"Protect her, Erik," Aslan's came through the air.

He knew then he should be there as she slept….

Days past by into another week. As Aslan predicted Lucy's and Tumnus' love was false and Tumnus met the dryad and Lucy had accepted that because she had figured out she did not love him. She loved Erik.

Erik had been with Lucy almost every moment of the day. Helping her, talking to her, and most important of all, just being with her. He was still just as mysterious as ever but there was something about him that Lucy found irrestible.

Erik had spent every day and night with Lucy. If it was with her company or watching her through peek holes and the bookcase at night. Lucy was still naïve about the whole thing. She never really questioned him of why he was always with her.

It seemed like every day that passed he felt more in love with her. Oh how he wanted to press his lips to hers.

Still no one knew about him except Lucy and well Tumnus had seen him a few times but from a distance.

Tonight there would be a ball. Lucy had insisted it be a masked ball so that Erik could come without being questioned.

Lucy had begged Erik to come and he had accepted only if she would find him a whole mask. She agreed excitedly almost kissing him but stopped herself.

Erik looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing what was like his Red Death costume. It had a striking resemblance. He wanted to make sure he frightened away all of Lucy's suitors. He chuckled at the thought, putting on the ivory whole mask Lucy had found him.

His face still itched like crazy but not as bad as it could have been since Lucy insisted she put that green paste she called Bagarian on him.

Lucy walked in the tower. She never knocked but he did not care really. Lucy had matched him not even knowing. She also wore red and black. She was wearing a cardinal costume and she looked stunning.

They blinked at each other. Lucy then smiled, "Are you thinking of trying to scare off my suitors?" she arched an eyebrow at the Phantom.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" Erik tried not to crack, he coughed.

Still smiling Lucy stood on her tip-toes (only being 5.2 and Erik being 6.4) kissed him on his chin where the mask did not cover.

Erik gasped at the sudden show of affection. He had not expected it and tensed.

Lucy stared at him for a few seconds then held out her hand and they went to the ballroom.

Unconsciously Erik touched his chin where Lucy had kissed him. It still tingled.

**The halls were empty as Erik and Lucy went through and barely lit which spooked Lucy but she did not let Erik know.** **Lucy walked a little bit closer to him as if he could protect her from the dark.** "**Don't think I don't know you're scared of darkness," Erik chuckled as Lucy jumped at his voice.** "**H—how did you know that?" Lucy stuttered in surprise.** "**You're rather close to me like you are frightened of something," Erik gave her a smile that she couldn't see.** **The ballroom was very full and stuffy. Lucy wanted to runaway but Erik had taken her hand in his as they went through the ballroom doors. She did not want to runaway and leave Erik or take her hand away from his warm one.** **Lucy knew there would be a lot of suitors at the ball and she was almost thankful that she knew Erik was going to try to scare them away.** **Erik guided Lucy into the ballroom ignoring all the curious stares they were getting. What was he supposed to call himself anyway? He certainly was no King or Prince.** **A man in all black with hair just as black walked up to them.** **Erik and Lucy both stiffened at once.** "**Hello, Queen Lucy," The man had a sickly silky voice. He nodded curtly to Erik.** **Already Erik could not stand him.** **She's mine! Erik thought angrily at him.** **Lucy curtsied politely but it was stiff as a board.** "**My name is Venice Deces, Duke of Tashbaan," He bowed, for a split second he was glaring at Erik but Lucy did not see only Erik.** **Erik's eyes widened in shock and horror. Tashbaan? Deces? Deces meant death in French. But that was probably a coincidence.** "**Pleased to meet you, Venice. This is Lord Erikain Baker," Lucy gestured to Erik.** **Venice eyed Erik suspiciously as if he did not believe Lucy, "Mysterious fellow indeed," It sounded sarcastic to Erik's ears.** **Erik inwardly growled but faked a smile as Venice excused himself.** "**I'm glad he's gone. He was so full of himself," Lucy rolled her eyes, giving a sideways glance at her tutor.** **His fists were clenched in anger.** "**Why Lord Erikaine, whatever is the matter?" Lucy used the name sarcastically.** "**That Venice Deces is up to something. I can sense it," Erik tried to calm down.** **Tumnus walked up to them, eyeing Erik.** **Oh I shouldn't have even come. Erik thought in regret.** "**Tumnus, where is Derasi?" Lucy asked, seeing the faun by himself.** "**Dryads don't come inside. They always stay outside," Tumnus replied, still eyeing Erik.** **It was funny comparing Tumnus' and Erik's heights. Tumnus had to look up at him since he was only 5.4 and Erik 6.4.** **Erik stared right back down at him, not blinking.** **Tumnus shivered his facial expression a grimace. He did not wear a mask.** "**Oh, I'm sorry," Lucy said back, looking back and forth at the two males.** "**It's fine. The summer wood dance is coming up soon this month," Tumnus shrugged, looking away from Erik.** "**Oh! Sorry. Where are my manners? Tumnus this is Lord Erikaine Baker," Lucy smiled at Erik, squeezing his hand.** **Lucy could have sworn Tumnus' eyes narrowed at the name.** "**Well, I shall see you two later. Maybe there is room on your dance card for me," Tumnus excused himself and left.** **Erik banged his fist against his mask again. The poison ivy rash was getting to him again.** **Lucy giggled as he growled in pure annoyance.** **The ball lasted for hours and hours. Lucy danced with Erik 5 times, Tumnus 3 times (despite what the public thought), and unfortunately Venice 2 times.** **Lucy was about to escape to the balcony with Erik but Venice decided to interrupt.** "**My Dear Queen, may I have a word with you please?" Venice asked Lucy in his silky voice.** **Erik cringed at the Duke's words. That Duke needed to scram while he still could. He did not know who he was talking to. ** **The Castle Ghost…** **Lucy gave Erik a desperate look, "Yes, excuse me, Erik—Erikaine," She left and followed Venice to the balcony.** **Erik followed to listen in.** **When they reached the balcony. Venice stopped.** "**Well what is it?" Lucy asked, annoyed as Erik was.** **Venice cleared his throat, "Well as you know. Tashbaan and Narnia are not good at terms with each other-."** **Lucy scoffed, "And?"** "**I know this is very sudden and you don't know me well but I would like to propose a marriage to you. It would do our countries a favor," Venice finished.** "**No!" Lucy said firmly and simply.** "**Why no?" Venice asked, sounding furious.** "**I shall not marry you or anyone for a peace treaty between two countries. I will only marry for love!" Lucy said just as furious.** **Venice trembled in anger, "What if I told you, Tashbaan will gave vengeance against Narnia for a refusal and you will be sorry?" he said, leaning into her ear.** **Lucy glared at him and impulsively ripped his black mask off.** "**Argh!" Venice snatched it away, slapping Lucy smartly across the face, "Don't try that you senseless retch you!"** **Lucy cried out, falling back into the stone. There was a cracking sound as her head hit the wall, 'I'm not marrying you!"** **Erik had seen this horrid scene and his heart nearly stopped. How dare that man! He wanted to strangle him for that act of cruelty.** "**How about you never try that again!" Erik roared leaping down in front of Venice.** **Venice looked stunned stupid, "Where did you come from and who are you really?"** "**Your worst nightmare," Erik loomed over him.** "**Erik?" Lucy asked, weakly. Her head was bleeding, her mask askew.** "**Erik now is it? Not Lord? Erikaine?" Venice taunted.** "**Go now, while you still have a chance to keep your life!" Erik hissed.** **Venice was a coward and ran away.** "**Erik? Erik? Er-." Lucy cried in pain, reaching blindly for him.** **Erik knelt down beside her, cradling her in his arms, "its okay I'm here now, you're safe, mon ange," he coaxed. He saw a figure in the shadows and looked to see Tumnus standing in the doorway.** **He had a grime expression, "What happened to her?" he looked alarmed as he saw Lucy's head.** "**That Duke. That's what happened," Erik clenched his teeth.** **Tumnus came up beside them, "Lucy are you alright?"** "**I wasn't until I realized Erik was looking after me," she said drowsily against Erik's shoulder.** **Tumnus' eyes widened, seeing how affectionate the two were. Lucy had finally found someone that truly loved her. Tumnus had realized he himself was not meant for her. ** **He saw how Erik was looking at Lucy and knew they were meant for each other.** "**Erik, you truly are an angel in human form sent to protect me," Lucy said softly, nuzzling into him, feeling safe.** **Tumnus watched as Erik's eyes filled with tears. What an odd man he is, Tumnus thought. He cries when he gets a compliment?** **Erik cried a few minutes then got a hold of himself and stood up carrying Lucy with him.** "**Where are you taking her?" Tumnus asked, slightly in alarm.** "**Meet me in her room with first-aid supplies," Erik said simply, disappearing in the shadows of the night.** **Tumnus blinked and ran to get the supplies.** **Erik went through a dark passageway to Lucy's room.** **Lucy stirred and gave a sharp cry, stiffening, "Its dark, oh it's too dark!" she sounded near hysterics.** **Erik held her closer, they were about 40 feet from Lucy's bookcase. ** "**Angel, I need light please, I'm so scared, oh please!" Lucy sobbed against him, terrified.** **She had never addressed him by Angel that was something Christine did. Strange…** "**Erik!" she screamed, "Say something please," was it even him carrying her?** "**Lucy, I'm here it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. We're almost to your room," Erik soothed gently.** "**Venice, threatened me," Lucy mused softly.** "**I know, dear. And he won't carry his threats out. I'll make sure of it," he fumbled with the sliding latch on the bookcase and went in her room.** **Tumnus was already there, taking out the supplies from a little trunk and setting them on Lucy's nightstand. He stood up sharply as Erik and Lucy came in.** **Erik laid Lucy down on the bed, being careful of her head.** **Tumnus took a rag and poured cleaning tonic on it quickly.** **Erik had her held cradled so Tumnus could clean her deep gash.** **Tumnus felt sick as he gently dabbed her wound with the white rag now becoming red. He let out a choking sound, "I don't think I can do this, my stomach is not strong enough, Sir," Tumnus covered his mouth. It made him sick to see his best friend's head covered in blood.** **Without a word Erik took the rag from Tumnus then he said, "Hold her head up."**

They switched places quickly and Tumnus held her head.

Erik swiftly but gently wiped the blood from her head until it was all gone.

Lucy cringed in pain, trying not to cry out.

Then Erik ripped some gauze and tied it around her small head, tying a double knot.

"Thank you, Angel. Thank you, Tumnus," Lucy smiled as Tumnus laid her head back. In minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

Me: Somebody save me from Erik! He's trying to kill me!

Erik: *cackles evily*


	8. Scene 7

I'm still sick but I managed to write scene 7. It's a little shorter than the last chapter. It was going to be just as long but we're going to town and I had a chance to post. This is a big scene for Erik and Lucy.

Erik: Good. It's about time!

Me: Oh hush up.

Erik: Never.

Me: Will you annoy me until I give you my plot?

Erik: Yes!

Me: *groans* Alright I'll tell you but not until after this chapter and not here.

Erik: *growls*

Lucy: calm down, Erik. You'll live.

Tumnus: Yeah.

Erik: Hush up goatlegs!

* * *

Scene 7:

Her head healed in a few weeks thankfully for the Summer Dance she wanted to go to. Lucy had begged Erik once again to accompany her which he accepted.

It was the day of the Summer Dance that night. Lucy was searching in her wardrobe for something nice and earthy. Finally she found a forest green dress with kimono sleeves.

Erik had been so kind and gentle lately. She loved his sweet side. Sometimes it was like he was two people. He had an angry side too and Lucy was afraid of that side of him.

Someone knocked at the door. She smiled just knowing it was Tumnus making sure she was going. Erik always went through the bookcase.

"Come in," She called setting the dress on her bed, and turning to see who it was.

Her heart nearly stopped beating in her chest. It was Venice Deces! Lucy stared at him stricken in fear.

"I am going to the Summer Dance like it or not and you shall dance with me," Venice insisted walking toward her. He sounded like a spoiled brat the way he said it.

Lucy took a step back until her back was against the wall. She strained her ears to see if Erik was close by in the passageway. Of coarse it was useless. You never heard Erik walking. He was quiet as a cat.

Venice stepped even closer and then he was face to face with her.

"I shall not dance with you. It's only Narnians. I also think you have already worn out your welcome here. Go back to Tashbaan where you belong!" Lucy snapped, scared to death of him. She would not show it.

"Come now, that strange man you call Erik will be there shall he not? He's no Narnian. He's most mysterious don't you think. I've heard there's a Castle Ghost whom wears a mask. Your angel is nine out of ten the ghost. Are you blind silly girl?" Venice chuckled darkly.

"How dare you! He's not the ghost. Erik's a man. Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled, pushing Venice back. It was freaky how Venice knew so much about him.

"I'd watch your back. And by the way—is there by any chance that that creep lives in the tower?" he asked, not moving.

Lucy smelled liquor, "How do you know so much? Get out of my face you drunkard!" Lucy cried out, pushing him. She succeeded and he fell and hit the cabinet that held china. The china crashed to the floor.

"How dare you little missy!" Venice got up, advancing Lucy, raising a hand to strike her.

"Er-!" Lucy tried to scream Erik's name as Venice smacked her against the face once again. Lucy fell onto her bed fortunately and not the wall.

Venice chuckled with evil intentions in mind.

Lucy eyes widened as she noticed he had her where she could not escape him, "No!" She screamed in horror.

The bookcase slid open with a great bang and Lucy closed her eyes. He was here; he was not going to let her be raped by this man.

Venice was an inch from forcing himself on her when Erik grabbed him by the neck and yanked him off her.

Lucy slipped from the bed and fell on the floor, sobbing hysterically.

"You!" Erik hissed at Venice. His long fingers gripped Venice's neck until he choked. That act just put Erik in his killer mode, "Never ever lay your hands on HER, you scoundrel!" he yelled, furiously.

"Let go of me," Venice snapped in gasps, trying to pry the death grip from his neck.

He started choking and coughing, "No Erik, don't kill him. Just let him go," Lucy cried.

Erik nodded and held his hands on his neck until he passed out then dragged him out to the hall, leaving him. He went back in Lucy's room where Lucy still crouched at beside the bed. She had her head buried.

He sat down beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Lucy gave a whimpered scream, flailing her arms out at him, thinking it was Venice.

Erik grabbed her fists quickly,"Lucy, its okay. It's alright. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you, bebe. I promise," he coaxed, taking her in his

She cried a while in his chest, "I thought he was going—going to-."

"Sssh, don't think about it. What's done is done. He didn't go through with it. That's all that matters," Erik rocked her.

"What have I done to deserve you? Why are you always helping me?" Lucy sniffed, getting a hold of herself.

"I am not supposed to tell you," Erik said softly.

"You're like a—Guardian Angel," Lucy smiled up at him, now calm.

"I'm something like that," Erik smiled back.

"Why though?" Lucy asked again.

"Someone assigned me to watch out for you and well-," Erik turned his face away from her for a minute.

"Well what?" she asked, curiously watching him.

Erik closed his eyes.

(Erik in regular and voice in bold.)

Oh now I've done it.

**You tell her and she's going to reject you!**

I will tell her and I don't think she will.

**You're kidding yourself. Christine rejected you for Raoul or maybe you were just too deformed.**

Don't throw Christine in this. Go away voice!

**Aha aren't you touchy!**

You don't put Christine in this. She doesn't have anything to do with this thing with Lucy.

**Well it too does. You love or loved them.**

Shut up!

(End of thoughts)

"Erik, what is it?" Lucy snapped him out his inner battle. She turned his chin so he would look at her.

"I'm in love with you," he said, barely above a whisper.

Lucy's eyes widened but her look softened. She cupped his unmasked cheek, "I love you too. I think I have since I first met me."

A tear fell from his face, "Oh, Lucy," Erik breathed in relief. No rejection; she accepted his love.

"Don't cry, Erik. I love you—I love you so much," Lucy wiped the tear from his face.

Erik hugged her. Oh how much he wanted to kiss her.

"Erik, can I ask a request from you," Lucy bit her lip.

"Yes?" Erik quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I remove your mask?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Er? Yes you may," Erik closed his eyes tightly, ready for rejection.

Lucy gently gripped the sides of his white half mask and pulled it off and smiled. She set it aside then ran her hand over his right deformed side.

There was another knock on the door and Lucy tensed.

"Your highness, it's tis only an hour before the dance. Best you be getting ready," Her maid called.

"I shall be ready in 30 minutes," Lucy called back….

* * *

This is the first time I have ever done a raping or sexual part. I did not want to make it graphic so I just made it brief so this story will stay T. Besides this is a christianish kind of story. But I thought the part where Lucy almost gets raped was very realistic. It could happen.

Alright well I have surprises for you in the next chapter. Beware!

Review please! Tell me what you think. Hope it's not to choppy


	9. Scene 8

Well that was quick but I don't think many people are reading this story. I wish they were.

Erik: Well at least I am content.

Me: Yeah after you pried the story plots out of me. Don't you dare give them away either.

Erik: *chuckles* Well you see readers me and Lucy get-.

Me: *Slaps hand over Erik's mouth* Hush! I told you not to tell them!

Erik: I didn't even get to finish. *gives a very out-of-character pout*

Me: Can anyone guess what happens? Or give ideas?

* * *

Scene 8:

Lucy had forgotten almost all about Venice Deces from her excitement with Erik. They were now walking through the woods to dance.

"I hope no one questions me, about who I am and my mask," Erik said to Lucy as they walked together.

"If anyone does ask—you're Lord Erikaine Baker to them," Lucy assured him.

"Isn't this dance strictly Narnians?" he asked, giving her a look.

"Well—yes, but there are exceptions. Besides," Lucy made a face, "Venice Deces is going to come too. A Tashbaanian."

"Why is he coming?" Erik said, angrily.

"Because of me," Lucy shivered.

Erik clenched his fists. Oh no he doesn't!

Something rustled in the bushes and they froze in caution.

Lucy's fingers gripped Erik's arm in fear.

A shadow stepped out and Lucy muffled a scream but stopped when she saw Tumnus. She let out a breath of relief.

"Tumnus, please address who you are next time instead of scaring us half to death," Lucy put a hand to her heart.

Tumnus looked down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he smiled.

"It's alright," Lucy sighed.

Tumnus and Erik had gotten on friendly terms lately. That was good.

They walked together to the grove of trees where a bonfire was going and fauns, dryads, nymphs, and satyrs were dancing.

Erik watched with wide-eyes. Never had he ever seen such graceful spinning dancers.

"Interesting?" Lucy giggled at his expression, "Narnians love to dance, especially spinning dances," she explained.

"Oh yes, we can dance all night long. Actually these events last until morning light," Tumnus chuckled.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Erik sighed as they entered the clearing.

Tumnus ran off to find Derasi.

"_Dance with me,_" Lucy laughed pulling Erik's hand, trying to drag him toward all the other dancers.

Of course Erik stayed right where he was like a statue. He couldn't be pulled, "I don't think so."

"Please, Erik, please," Lucy begged him.

He chuckled, "I don't dance, mon Cherie."

"You sing but yet you can't dance?" Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"I said I don't dance not that I can't," Erik corrected her.

"Well, why not?" Lucy pouted.

"I don't know," Erik shrugged.

"Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia dancing with the Castle Ghost. Tssk tssk," Venice's said close to them.

Lucy shrieked in horror, "He is not the Castle Ghost!"

Erik cringed in the darkness. Oh if she only she knew.

"Tell him Erikaine or Erik whoever you are. Tell her you're the Castle Ghost!" Venice snarled at Erik.

"Enough!" Erik barked, shaking in anger.

Lucy shrunk back. This side terrified her.

"You must be the Ghost if you're so touchy," Venice smirked.

"Erik? Are you really the Ghost?" Lucy tried to ask, calmly. She stared into Erik's golden eyes.

"I—" Erik averted his gaze away from her.

Venice cackled, "Afraid boy?" he sneered.

Erik did not like being called a boy. He was 30 years old for Heaven's sake. Probably 8 years older than this spoiled ridiculous duke.

Erik glared at him and if looks could kill his sure would.

Lucy took a step back in fear.

"What's the matter, Erik," Venice said with emphasis.

Erik was silent.

"Stop harassing him!" Lucy snapped at Venice.

Without warning the duke ripped Erik's mask off crudely. Erik cried out, his hand shooting up to cover his face quickly, and fell to his knees.

"How dare you!" Lucy shouted, kneeling beside Erik.

"Monster!" Venice laughed at him, cruelly. He threw the white mask in dirt beside Erik.

"Leave us!" Lucy yelled arms around the distressed Erik. Erik could act as tough and cold-hearted as he wanted to but he really was a heart-broken, abused, lonely man who only wished to be loved. He had finally found that in Lucy.

"I'll see you later," Venice marched off.

Lucy reached and picked the mask out the dirt and brushed it off, lovingly and set it on his face. Erik met her eyes, "Oh how I love you, Lucy," he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"As I you," Lucy smiled at him. She hugged him.

After that Lucy finally persuaded him to dance with her. Erik had to admit he had enjoyed it as they walked back to the castle.

"I had a nice time, tonight. Even if we were only there 3 hours," Lucy sighed leaning again him.

"I did too," Erik agreed.

"I'm sorry Venice did that to you," Lucy frowned, shivering from cold.

"It's all fine. I am used to that kind of treatment," Erik took his black cape and draped it around her shoulders.

"But you shouldn't be used to that kind of treatment. It's awful, Angel," Lucy sighed.

"I know," Erik gave a weak smile, opening the door for her.

Lucy couldn't sleep that night. She was nervous and scared about Venice. She had locked her door so no one but Erik could come into her chamber without her knowing it.

She turned over with a huff but sighed as she heard the bookcase slid back. Maybe Erik could sing her to sleep.

A dark shadow appeared which held a torch. What was strange was he wore a whole white mask.

"Erik," Lucy greeted, smiling.

He didn't speak but held the torch up to his face. Something was off big time.

"Erik?" she asked as he lowered the torch to the window curtain.

He chuckled, taking out a little can of what looked like alcohol and threw it at the fire.

"Erik!" Lucy screamed. What was he doing. He loved her. Why would he want to burn her alive in her room?

The room was almost halfway in flames.

He left the room through the door.

"Help me!" Lucy screamed racing after him but the door was locked. She had to go through the bookcase if she wanted to live and escape being burned alive. It was dark but she had to.

Lucy ran to the bookcase and yanked it aside. Then she ran into the dark tunnel. Her steps echoing, "How could he do this to me? He loved me. I loved him!" she sobbed not noticing she running straight toward a staircase.

"Maybe he really is the Castle Ghost and wants revenge on me and was only playing around with me until I trusted him?"

Suddenly she tumbled down the stairs with a blood-curdling scream.

Erik had been in the tower about to go be with her like always even if she didn't realize he watched over her. He smelled smoke as he neared her room. His heart dropped as he slid the bookcase to discover her room in flames. He ran in the room, making sure she wasn't in the room. Who would do this to her? Venice Deces!

That was when he heard a scream in the tunnel.

"Fire!" he shouted then ran back into the tunnel following where the scream was. It was at the end of the staircase.

He ran down the staircase almost running over something laying in the way. He bent down to inspect whatever it was. He realized it was a body. As he looked even closer he realized it was a woman in fact—it was Lucy!

"Oh dear Aslan!" he cried out. Kneeling down beside her. She was unconscious by the fall.

"Oh, Lucy!" Erik picked her up gingerly just in case of broken bones. She groaned as he carried her to the tower. He had to keep her away from Venice.

Lucy started to stir in his arms as he opened the tower door, "Don't kill me please, Erik. I beg you!" she started sobbing.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Erik asked, as she tried to fist him. She was awake now.

"Ow, Erik, it's hurts. Oh it hurts!" Lucy screamed then.

"What hurts, Ange?" Erik held onto to her tightly. She clung to him as he tried to lay her on the bed so he could look over her injuries.

"My legs!" Lucy squealed he finally unhooked her fingers and placed her on his bed.

Erik felt her forehead and found she was burning up with fever. He got a wet rag and laid it on her head. Then he examined her legs and found they weren't broken but badly bruised. But that was no reason why her legs hurt so badly.

"Erik, I trusted you with my life and you tried to burn me alive! Why are you now all of a sudden helping me?" Lucy cried.

"Lucy, I never—I didn't—I wasn't the one who did that. It was Venice," Erik stuttered in horror. How could she think he could do that to her. He loved her!

"How do you explain the mask?" Lucy covered his face.

"It wasn't me. I mean it," Erik promised.

Lucy seemed to trust him and her eyes drooped but she winced in pain, "Could you sing me to sleep?"

"Yes, I can," Erik pressed the cloth on her forehead.

It wasn't long after he sang when she passed out.

Lucy couldn't feel—couldn't feel her legs! It was a dream all a dream!

Lucy screamed as she woke. There was no feeling in her legs.

Erik leapt awake from the chair he sat in, "What's the matter?"

"I can't feel my legs!" Lucy cried in horror.

Erik sank down on the bed beside her. Horror struck.

Was it permanently or just temporal?

"I'm scared, Erik. I'm scared," Lucy sobbed. Her legs didn't feel like they belonged to her. Like they weren't her own.

"Can you move them at all?" Erik asked, uncovering her legs.

"No," Lucy wiped her face, watching what Erik was doing.

He tapped her legs in different areas up to her knee, "Can you feel that?" he'd ask each time but each time she said, "No."

By then they were both distraught.

Oh, Aslan what's going to happen now? I have failed!

* * *

Alright any of those people who give me a nice juicy review for this story shall get any of the following songs sent to their email if they send me a request by private message. You can give me your email or I can give you mine. Remember space it like this. Country princess emma yahoo dot com

That's mine if you would like to request that way.

Here are the following songs. I just got The Phantom of the Opera movie soundtrack.

Overture

Think of Me

Angel of Music

Mirror (Angel of Music)

The Phantom of the Opera

The Music of the Night

Prima Donna

All I Ask of You

All I Ask of You (Reprise)

Masquerade

Wishing You Were Somewhere Here Again

The Point of No Return

Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer

Learn To Be Lonely


	10. Scene 9

Scene 9:

Erik was extremely upset as he tended to her every need, never refusing her anything. He gave her water when she asked soup, made sure she had a cold cloth to her forehead, and he even sang to her when she could not sleep from nightmares.

Her brothers and sister had heard a stranger's voice yell, "Fire!" As they ran toward the voice they saw a man in all black, wearing a white mask escape from a trap door in the hall.

They had sent guards after the mysterious man and found that Lucy's room as alit in flames to the ceiling. Peter and Edmund Desperately came and went with pails of water. Trying to douse the fire. Hoping to Aslan their sister had not been burned alive.

To their relief they found no burnt corpse but they did find a torch on the ground.

Someone dropped a lit torch. It had to be that masked man.

"Search the whole castle and the grounds for a man in a mask and arrest him!" Peter shouted out orders to guards whom scattered all around to follow their duties.

Tumnus had heard news about fire at the castle and had ran back to see what had happened to find that Lucy had almost been burned alive but was missing and had been kidnapped. Something about a masked man and a torch.

His heart stopped. No! Erik would not do that to her! He loves her more than his own self. It has to be that Duke Venice Deces!

He ran all through the castle trying to find his best friend in the world. Heartbroken he collapsed in the hallway.

The Guards searched all around and had not found the man. They had searched everywhere from high and low and beyond. No one was able to get in the tower. There was only one key to the door and Erik had taken it.

"He has to be in the tower with Lucy. Break in however way you can!" Edmund said, furiously.

"He better not harm her!" Susan glowered.

Erik walked around the tower, impatiently looking at the moonlight.

Aslan, what happens now? I have failed to protect her. I am doomed.

Lucy tossed and turned her head in a fitful sleep. At first after Erik sang her asleep she had peaceful sweet dreams. They were strange in a way. Erik was carrying her in his arms in a field of fire flowers. He bent down until he was sitting with her in his lap. He took a few of the flowers and made her eat them. Suddenly she was able to walk and Erik helped her stand. It was a beautiful moment. The sun shining down on them as they ran around the field, laughing.

But that dream started to fade into a gloomy dark dream. Lucy lay in bed, immobile and helpless as Venice burst into the tower with guards.

"Arrest him!" he shouted, pointing at Erik who stood in a corner.

"No!" Lucy screamed in horror, "Don't take my angel from me please!" she tried to get out of bed but instead of standing she buckled to the floor at Venice's feet.

"Angel?" Venice scoffed, "You disgust me, girl. He has the face of a monster!" He kicked Lucy cruelly in the stomach then turned to Erik who was horror-struck by his treatment of Lucy. "Monster!" Venice hissed, ripping Erik's mask off.

Erik cried out, covering his face like at the summer dance.

A guard withdrew a sword, pointing it at him, "Come on."

One jeered the handle of a sword into his back.

"Don't hurt him!" Lucy wailed, trying to crawl toward her angel.

Venice turned around and kicked her in the head.

She heard Erik start to cry, "I'm so sorry, Lucy," That was the last sentence he said before.

Venice withdrew his sword and stabbed him in the heart.

Lucy screamed as he crumbled to the ground. She crawled, weakly to where he lay and put her arms around him, sobbing.

"I—love—you," Erik coughed, his strength failing him.

"I love you too," Lucy kissed him.

"I have to leave you now, mon ange," he closed his golden eyes, flinching.

"No, don't leave me here all alone! I want to come with you," Lucy screamed in tears.

He did not answer and she realized he was already gone.

Venice sighed in annoyance, "I've had enough of you!" he pointed his sword at her.

Lucy tightened her arms around Erik's body, laying her head on his chest, not caring anymore she was getting soaked by blood.

"My life is over. I don't care what you do with me," Lucy said, dully.

"Very well," Venice snapped, bringing his sword down killing her right then.

Lucy screamed and screamed hysterically, falling off the bed, "Erik? Erik?"

Erik heard a great thud and heard Lucy scream his name and ran.

Lucy lay on the floor, sobbing.

Erik bent down and scooped her up in his arms, "Don't cry, dear girl. Everything's alright. I'm here."

"He killed us. He killed us!" Lucy said in tears.

"No he has not. We both safe in the tower," Erik laid her down.

Lucy realized her angel was very much alive and so was she, "Oh thank God!" she started sobbing all over again.

"Here now, calm down, miel. I'm not leaving you," Erik said with a kiss on her lips that quieted her into snubs.

Suddenly there were great bangs on the wooden door, and Lucy stifled a scream that was muffled by Erik's gloved hand.

"Open this door. We know you both are in there!" a guard shouted.

"Dear Aslan, my dream!" Lucy cried into his hand.

Erik's eyes met hers in fear. This could be his death sentence. He could escape through the passageway in the tower but he would not dream of leaving Lucy. But he could carry her through it.

He did not have time to think through his plan for the door banged open and Lucy clung to him for dear life, frightened out of her wits.

"Hand over the Queen, now!" the leader shouted at Erik.

"She's not here unwillingly. I don't keep her here," Erik said, unable to escape Lucy's vice grip.

"It was the Kings' orders to arrest him!" the leader said to a guard.

"No, please, he didn't do anything!" Lucy cried as the guard pried her fingers free from Erik's arm.

"Its okay, Lucy," Erik assured the poor girl.

"How dare you address the Queen as a mere commoner!" the leader snarled at Erik.

"What's behind this mask?" a man asked.

"I hear a monster," one man answered.

The mask was ripped from his face, revealing his deformity to all to see.

Erik did not make a sound only looked to the floor in defeat.

Lucy growled in frustration. Why can't I walk in a time like this? She decided to try but like her dream buckled to the floor in a heap.

Erik then looked up, "Your Highness, don't," he protested, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"Take him to the dungeon. Your Highness, the Kings and Queen will be here shortly," the guard said.

The guards pushed Erik out, leaving her on the floor not realizing she was paralyzed.

Erik's eyes showed so many emotions as he left her. Love, fear, determination, protectiveness, hurt, and tortured.

Everything was silent and dark. Lucy crawled toward the mask, taking it in her hands then hugging it close. All she had of her angel now. Not caring to try to get back in the bed. She lay down on the cold floor and knocked out, still holding onto the mask.

And that's how her siblings and Tumnus found her.

* * *

Erik: Aren't you mean?

Me: Look who's talking.

Erik: *silence*

Me: *gives a Erik-like cackle*

Erik: Stop that! Be glad I haven't killed you yet. *glowers*

Me: You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to.

Erik: Oui I could!

Me: Aucun!

Erik: Oui!

Me: Aucun, aucun, aucun!

Lucy: Enough, you two!

Tumnus: You two fight the worst!

Erik: What's wrong with that?

Lucy: pushes me at Erik.

Me: Oof! *smacks into Erik's chest* What was that for?

Lucy: Make up!

Me and Erik: *jaw drops* How?

Tumnus: *clears throat*


	11. Scene 10

New scene is up!

Erik: *scoffs* I think they all realize that.

Me: Oh shush it!

Erik: Why don't you shush up your own self and post that new story of yours that I don't like.

Me: You mean the one where we're supposed to fall for each other?

Erik: *gags* Yes that one. Before I kill you and kill anyone who does not review it!

Me: Oh my. Better get to posting my new story La Rose de l'Esprit before he kills me. Though he may kill me anyway because of the story. *laughs nervously* Since in the story me and the Phantom fall in love. Whoops! *slaps hand over mouth*

Erik: Do what?

Me: I beg you please review and keep your hand at the level of your eyes!

* * *

Scene 10:

Erik sat in a cold, damp, and smelly cell. What was he to do now?

He listened to what the guards were saying about him about what the Monarchs were to do to him. One said he was to be hanged and others said he was to be beaten until he begged for death and be left to think of his crimes. Maybe both.

He felt humiliated without his mask. People laughed and jeered at him without it.

What was happening with Lucy? Had she heard of what they were going to do to him?

"I demand to see him!" Lucy flailed her arms about in emphases at her siblings. She was in the guest room in a nice comfortable bed while her angel was in a dungeon. It was unfair!

"You want to see that criminal who kidnapped you and robbed the castle?" Peter scoffed.

"Luce, he has done something to your head!" Edmund insisted.

"He is a criminal how could you care about him?" Susan nearly shouted at her sister.

"I love him! He hasn't done anything to my head. He's not a criminal, you three. He stole to live. He did not kidnap me. It was that duke from Tashbaan. Venice Deces!" Lucy shouted back in anger.

"You can't love him! He's a monster. Just look at his face, Lucy," Edmund frowned.

"Just because his face is deformed doesn't mean he's a monster. How could you say that?" Lucy gaped.

They all groaned.

"Fine, don't take me to him! I'll get to him. Even if I have to crawl all the way to him!" Lucy cried out.

They all shook their heads and left her to calm down.

That night Lucy was determined to see Erik. Waiting until everyone was asleep she got out of bed and crawled into the hall. It was slow but she made it. She could only count on one person that would help her. Tumnus.

Lucy knocked on his door until Tumnus opened it, half asleep. He looked around and then looked down at her in surprise, "Lucy! What are you doing out of bed? You can't even walk," He kneeled down beside her.

"I have to see him, Tumnus. I have to," Lucy said softly.

"I will take you to him," He nodded, seeing she was upset.

"Oh thank you, Tumnus!" Lucy hugged him.

Tumnus smiled, picking her up in his arms, holding her close. He still loved her but more like as an older brother now. He knew she belonged with this man.

Lucy almost fell asleep, feeling very fatigued. In fact she did.

"Lucy? Wake up. We're here now," Tumnus whispered in her ear.

She awoke with a start, but realized her surroundings and relaxed. They were in the dungeon, nearing Erik's cell. She could see his form leaning against the cell bars. He was asleep in a very uncomfortable position.

Tumnus sat Lucy down gently beside the cell in front of the sleeping Erik.

Erik's black hair had fallen to cover part of his eyes. Lucy pushed it back, startling him.

Erik became rigid, impulsively grabbing her by the neck, not realizing it was Lucy.

"Erik!" Lucy choked, her hands trying to pry his from her neck.

Tumnus was about to go to the door to give Lucy some privacy but stopped short as he heard Lucy shriek.

Erik had Lucy by the neck about to strangle her to death.

Erik's eyes widened as he fully gave a look at who he was trying to kill. His hands fell from her neck.

Lucy gasped, falling forward in weakness, clutching her throat. Her eyes met Erik's horror filled ones.

He had almost killed his angel! Aslan would never forgive him for that! Why did bars make him do rash things?

"Lucy, are you alright?" Tumnus kneeled down beside her, giving Erik a glare.

That hit him like physical pain. Yes he might as well be hanged. Neither Lucy nor Tumnus would care a thing about him anymore after this incident.

"Lucy, I did not mean to do that. I—the bars make me crazy," Erik put his face in his hands.

Lucy stared at him, looking terrified of him.

Tumnus had his arms around her, protectively. The faun still glared at Erik. What had gotten into this man? He had loved Lucy but then tried to strangle her?

Lucy looked back at Erik. His eyes held guilt and sadness and she knew he was truly sorry for what he had done, "I forgive you," she moved from Tumnus and kissed Erik through the cell bars.

Tumnus got up and left no longer needed until Lucy went back to her room.

"How could I have done to you?" Erik felt tears go down his face.

"I'm so sorry you have to be here. If only I could steal the keys. I would free you!" Lucy placed her hand against his deformed cheek.

"It's not your fault. Everything will turn out fine. Trust me, Lucy. Don't beat yourself up," Erik held her hand that was upon his face.

"It's not fair!" Lucy let out a sob, looking into his golden eyes. She noticed they had a slight glow to them in the dark. She smiled through her tears, "Your eyes glow."

Erik stiffened at that remark. Some people thought he was possessed because his eyes though they were only unique.

"They're beautiful," Lucy said softly, wishing the bars would disappear. Oh how she wanted to hug this broken man that she loved so much.

A noise sounded in the doorway and then they heard yelling. It was Tumnus and Venice.

"Erik?" Lucy tensed, leaning against the cell bars as close to Erik as was possible.

"Tumnus won't let him hurt you and you know it," Erik assured.

"But he might hurt you!" Lucy cried, holding onto his hand in a vice grip.

They heard footsteps and they turned to see Venice coming at them or more like at Lucy. Venice had an angry look about him that sent chills down her back.

"Why aren't you dead?" Venice caught Lucy by the throat. She gasped for air, clutching at his hands.

"Let her go!" Erik shouted, standing up despite the chains that held him. He made him feel so weak. Being there and not being able to help her.

"Wh—where is Tumnus?" Lucy choked.

"He's outside knocked unconscious," Venice smirked, setting her down roughly.

"What did you do to him?" Lucy yelled, tears filling her eyes.

"The goat man got cocky and stubborn with me and would not let me in so I did the only thing I knew to do and knocked him on the back of the head," Venice had an evil smile, "He's bleeding awfully bad."

"No!" Lucy screamed, beating her fists into him. How could he do that to her best friend?

"Silence girl!" Venice yanked her and shook her till her teeth rattled, "One more word out of you and that faun is dead! I should kill you right on the spot!" he hissed at Lucy.

Erik clenched his fists, "How dare you threaten the Queen of Narnia!" Oh how he wanted to get his hands around Venice's neck. Yet he could do nothing!

Lucy sobbed, watching Erik's tortured expression.

"Be glad I have decided to wait to kill you until no one's here. But dare you say anything to anyone the faun is dead and he," Venice pointed at Erik, "Will be tortured to die slowly!"

Lucy muffled a cry of anguish. Not her angel and Tumnus. Her two most important people in this world were being threatened, "No, oh please no! I won't tell anyone. I promise!"

"Good girl," Venice let her go again and she fell to the floor in a heap. He walked toward the door and kicked Tumnus over to the side.

Lucy cried out, crawling over to him. Tumnus was halfway conscious. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Is he okay?" Erik called, his musical voice was melancholy.

"I think so," Lucy frowned. Venice had been over exaggerating about Tumnus' injuries. He was not bleeding. Lucy ran her hand over his face.

"Lucy, I'm fine, really," Tumnus assured her as her hand ran over all of his face, "I just had the wind knocked out of me is all."

"Thank Aslan!" Lucy hugged him gingerly.

Erik closed his eyes. She was safe for now if only now….


	12. Scene 11

This chapter is not exactly exciting its more like Lucy's plan and things as such.

Erik: I thought I told you to hurry up and post La Rose de l'Esprit!

Me: I'm going to. Gosh you are so demanding!

Erik: *snaps his finger* Now before I Punjab you!

Me: *glares*

* * *

Scene 11:

"War on Tashbaan! Meeting in the throne room!" Orders rang out from everywhere.

Lucy felt sick this was all Venice's tricks. She knew he was behind all of this. Lucy knew he was no Duke he an assassin from Tashbaan who decided to act as a suitor to her to try to win her trust. He planned to marry her and then murder her and that would be the end of the rulers of Narnia. Without one monarch the country would be lost. But now since he could not get her to marry him and since Tashbaan and Narnia had a grudge on each other he had made a deal with the King of Tashbaan. Together they had planned to take Narnia and all the while Venice got the pleasure in getting Lucy alone and killing her. Either way they had Narnia.

It had been a week since the dungeon incident and Lucy was finally able to walk though her legs were weak.

Lucy had begged Peter to let Erik go but he would not listen nor her other siblings. They thought she was mad for asking for her assassin to be free. She had tried to tell them he had not been the assassin and it was someone else and he was the one that saved her but still they would not listen to a word she said. At least they were holding out on his death.

Lucy did not go to the meeting in the throne room. It was for everyone who fought in the wars. She was not strong enough to go so she would have to stay behind here with no one but a few of the servants. Tumnus would be going off to war also.

At least she could visit Erik as much as she liked and not be bothered. Oh how she wished she could free him!

She waited on her favorite balcony for the meeting to be over. Soon Tumnus came up beside her; his face wore a grim expression.

"It's going to be a gruesome war. Everyone has to go except for you. You're lucky not being able to go, Lucy," Tumnus put an arm around her.

She leaned into him, "No, I'm not. I'm going to be a cripple the rest of my life," she started to cry.

It was true, she may not have broken any bones but the stairway fall caused nerve damage in her legs and made it difficult to walk if she over did it and it always caused her pain.

"Ssshh, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine," he tried to soothe her.

Nothing was fine. Venice Deces was going to kill her very soon. But she could not tell him that and she silenced her tongue.

She let herself calm down.

"War on Tashbaan declared! We're off to war next daylight!" General Orious shouted, not far away.

There was a lot of commotion as people started raging about the Tashbaanians.

Lucy was going to be alone for who knew how long now. A sudden crazy thought accured to her as they watched the hustle and bustle.

That night she planned to go into Peter's chamber and get the dungeon cell keys from him. He would not miss them. Especially if he was going off to war!

Lucy smiled despite the sadness of the war. She could free Erik finally!

"Lucy? What do you have cooking up in that head of yours?" Tumnus cocked an eyebrow, knowing her looks very well. He raised her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"It's nothing, Tumnus," Lucy gave him a smirk.

"Mmhmm," he let her chin go, "You're going to tell me eventually. I always have the ability to get all your secrets out."

Lucy laughed, getting up about to leave to go visit Erik, "Not this one, you're not."

She sprinted away not thinking this might have been her last moments with Tumnus.

Lucy had been running down the stairs to the dungeon but grimaced and had to slow down because of her bad nerves in her legs.

Erik had his head leaned against the cell bars looking exhausted as she came in. She wanted to scream she was going to get him out tomorrow but she kept quiet not wanting to wake him. It was not often he slept. Cell bars made him uneasy because of his childhood experiences.

Lucy sat down beside him and watched him sleep, running her hand through his dirty black hair. She sighed. He had not been well taken care of. But what was she to expect? This was a dungeon for criminals. They were not treated nicely by getting bathes and new clothes. They only got enough food and water to not starve to death. The scarce food and water did not bother Erik. He never ate much or drank much for that matter. It just bothered her to see him so dirty and helpless looking.

Erik had felt someone touch his hair and tensed but relaxed when he realized it was only Lucy. He opened his eyes to meet hers.

"A war has been declared between Narnia and Tashbaan," Lucy said softly as she realized he was awake.

"Are you going?" Erik sounded rejected. His eyes were slightly glowing. They seemed to glow the most when he was feeling a lot of emotion.

"No, I'm not strong enough. Everyone is going except for me and a few servants. But I have good news," Lucy stared into his eyes.

"What is it?" he sounded a little more cheerful now.

"I can get you free tomorrow!" Lucy smiled.

"How?" Erik asked, highly puzzled.

"Peter has the keys and he is not going to be thinking of you being a prisoner since the war is going on. I'm going to go into his chamber while he is asleep and retrieve them and then tomorrow I can let you out when everyone is gone," Her plan sounded crazy now that she said it but that did not matter as long as it would work.

Erik's eyes were huge, "Are you sure he won't notice?"

Lucy sighed, "I am quite sure, angel," she took his cold hand in reassurance.

Erik sighed, feeling content for now. Now he could protect her and she would be safe…


	13. Scene 12

Alright well this is short but I had to post this now because I may not be able to post for a week. I am going to Tennessee Thursday and there is no internet except at my cousin's.

Erik: Hmmph!

Me: Don't worry I will be writing on the way there and back.

Erik: You better.

Me: *sighs*

* * *

Scene 12:

That night Lucy cautiously crept down the hall to King Peter's chamber. She stood by the door waiting to hear a snore come from him.

When she heard one she inched the door open and tip-toed slowly until she reached his nightstand, hesitating as he stopped snoring and scooped the keys from their usual place. She stood there a minute then crept back out.

I have the keys! My angel is free! Her mind screamed in triumph. She sighed in relief, leaning against the door.

Suddenly she heard someone walk through the hall in her direction.

"Lucy? What are you doing up at this time of the night?" Susan inquired her little sister.

"Oh, Susan! You frightened me so! I was only walking when I heard someone coming down the hall and I froze," Lucy exclaimed as best she could without outright lying.

"I see," Susan arched an eyebrow.

The halls were lit in candles.

Lucy wanted to go see Erik at that moment but Susan prevented it.

Susan yawned, covering her mouth, "I think I am going back to bed. Oh and Lucy?"

Lucy turned to look at her.

"A duke from Archenland is going to stay with you while we are gone until after the war."

"May I ask his name?" Lucy said, worriedly. Now it was going to be tricky releasing Erik.

"Venice Deces. Such a strange last name don't you think?" Susan said, yawning once again.

Venice Deces? Lucy paled to a ghostly shade of white. Oh dear Aslan! She had to keep herself from fainting in horror.

"Yes, well I am going to bed now. Goodnight," Susan left.

Lucy closed her eyes. Oh Aslan no! Not him! Anyone but him. I'm going to die!

Lucy was about to flee to the dungeon when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was about to scream when a hand came over her mouth. She clawed at the hand, tears streaming down her face. Venice had her. Oh Erik!

"Ssshh," A familiar voice calmed her clawing and she collapsed.

Tumnus caught her, "Lucy!" he whispered, alarmingly, holding her in his arms.

"Oh, Tumnus, I thought you were—were Venice!" Lucy started sobbing in relief.

Tumnus leaned down until he was squatting, "Oh Lucy, he must be so horrid," he rocked her as she laid her head on his chest.

Lucy hadn't told him of the almost being raped incident. She knew it would provoke him into ramming his horns into Venice and getting hurt, "You'll never know."

"I'm so sorry," Tumnus whispered, helping her stand, "Where you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I've gotten the key and I was going to tell Erik," Lucy wiped her eyes.

"I will escort you so you will not have to go alone and fear Venice if he is here," Tumnus took her arm in his.

Lucy was very grateful of his company. He guided her to the dungeon door and then stopped, allowing her privacy with Erik.

Erik sat with his back against the bars uncomfortably. What was going to happen once he was released?

"Erik, I got the key!" Lucy said excitedly and worriedly.

Erik looked up, turning in his cell to look at her, "That's great…What's the matter?" He asked when he saw her expression.

"Venice is going to be staying with us while they're gone," Lucy paled again.

Erik's face went two shades lighter than it already was if that was possible, "Oh great!"

He looked extremely upset.

"Here," Lucy said, shakily. Giving him the key, "Tomorrow when they leave get yourself out."

He took it and put it in his pocket, "Thank you." He smiled. He looked like he could cry.

Lucy pushed her hand through the bars touching his face. He closed his eyes by her touch.

"I love you," Lucy whispered softly.

"I love you too. I promise Venice won't hurt you," Erik assured, touching her face.

"I hope not," Lucy shivered.

"You should go. Get a good night's sleep," Erik smiled, kissing her through the bars.

"How can I get a good night's sleep when here you are down here in this cold and damp cell?" Lucy tried not to cry.

"Because you know I'm getting out tomorrow," Erik tried to cheer her up.

"Well alright," Lucy made herself smile.


	14. Scene 13

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated until now. I have had a horrid writer's block and still have one. I hope I havn't lost any readers due to this.**

Chapter 13:

Morning came way too soon for Lucy. It seemed as if she had just gone to sleep after Tumnus escorted her back to her chamber. She had told him on the way back about Venice staying with her while they were at war. Tumnus had been horrified at the news but Lucy had assured him Erik would make sure he did her no harm.

Still she was nervous about the matter as she got up to see her siblings, Tumnus, and the rest of the army left for Tashbaan.

She stood by Derasi as all the soldiers went to and fro getting ready to leave.

Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around not seeing anyone as Tumnus walked up to Derasi giving her a kiss. Of course that must have been him. He then turned to Lucy and gave her a back breaking bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Tumnus told her as he let her go. His eyes were clouded with sadness.

"As I will you," Lucy said softly. Tears were starting to try to come down her face.

Tumnus extracted the famous handkerchief and handed to her. By now the thing was quite dingy but still well used. The two seemed to be trading it back and forth a lot. "You need it more than I do," he said with a small secret smile.

Lucy choked on her tears in a slight laugh. "Thank you." She took it and dabbed her eyes. The hanky smelled woodsy like Tumnus and comforted her a little.

"There now," Tumnus put his arm around her shaking shoulders.

Lucy leaned against him and sobbed. "I don't know why I'm crying like this," she said feeling exasperated with herself. Truthfully she had a strange feeling that something was about to change and would never be the same. Something bad was going to happen and it was going to involve Tumnus. She looked up at him.

Tumnus cupped her cheek in his hand, "You see me again. Don't worry." And with that he placed a kiss upon her cheek and took a step back.

"Move out!" Orious shouted out and everyone started bustling around to go.

"Goodbye," Lucy said to him.

Tumnus glanced down at his hooves then back over to Lucy. She looked so distressed. He hated leaving her to defend to Venice all by herself but at least Erik would be out of the dungeon to protect her.

He nodded as he fastened his sword and quickly ran after the retreading army.

Lucy stood there a minute watching Tumnus and her siblings going off to war. She looked over to Derasi who was wiping her own tears.

Derasi sniffed. "Well I guess I best get home." She walked off before Lucy was even able to say goodbye.

Lucy knew Derasi was sometimes a little jealous of the relationship between Tumnus and she. Lucy and Tumnus shared such an unbreakable bond. Sometimes it seemed Tumnus was more devoted to Lucy than Derasi.

A tear fell from Lucy's face and her hand clutched tight the handkerchief. The only thing she had of Tumnus besides the flute he made her.

The courtyard was empty before Lucy decided to go back into the palace. She was dreading to see Venice. She was terrified of that man and hoped Erik would hurry and get out of the dungeon.

She decided to take detour to the library. Reading always helped to calm her nerves. Just as she reached for the library door handle a black gloved hand came out of nowhere and took a hold of her.

Lucy squealed in terror, starting to shake in fear. Oh dear Aslan! Venice!

"Lucy, shhh," Erik said softly and she whirled around to face him with a beautiful smile upon her face.

"Oh Erik!" She threw her arms around his waist, not being able to reach his neck and hugged him furiously. "Am I ever so glad to see you!" she half sobbed and half laughed. She clung to him for a minute not wanting to let him go.

Erik glanced around for signs of Venice and then gently took Lucy's arm and guided her into the library and closed the door slowly. Locking it he turned to her with a smile.

"I've missed you," Lucy took his hands in hers.

Erik laughed, "Missed me? You just saw me last night, my dear."

"You know what I mean," Lucy said trying not to roll her eyes at him.

Erik stooped and kissed her softly. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. She really missed this.

Knocking sounded on the door and they both flinched and pulled back to stare at the door.

Lucy looked up at Erik with fearful eyes and didn't speak a word.

Erik placed a finger to his lips.

They stood very still and silent.

The knocking kept coming. "Lucy? Are you in there? Get out here now," Venice's voice yelled through the door. "That lover of yours escaped the dungeon. Explain!"

Lucy cringed and shrank against Erik at Venice's harsh tone. She didn't even want to think about what he would do if he found her.

Erik wrapped his arms around her protectively and placed his chin on top of her head and waited. No matter how much he wanted to go out there and strange Venice to death he had to wait. He wasn't about to put Lucy is the danger. He would wait until she was asleep first...

Venice grunted on the other side of the door and footsteps sounded, letting the two in the library know he was gone...

Lucy exhaled in relief and plopped in a chair near her. Erik came to stand beside her.

Lucy's eyes looked haunted to Erik. And he lowered himself to his knees and studied her.

Lucy's thoughts were on what happened in the last weeks. Venice had showed them he was crude and unmerciful. It scared Lucy to think of what Venice might be able to do to Erik.

"Lucy don't worry. Everything will be fine," Erik coaxed the young queen before him.

"I can't help it," Lucy frowned as Erik stood back up.

"Lucy," Erik scolded, lantern light glowed on his ivory mask making him look intimidating. But to Lucy she wasn't scared of him. He took her cheek in his left hand. "Don't ever worry about me."

Lucy nodded slowly, becoming lost in the gold in his eyes that was slightly casting a small glow. His eyes were so beautiful and unique.

"Now," Erik walked off toward the many giant bookshelves. "Which book were you coming to read?" he looked at a couple of titles before turning back to her in question.

Lucy couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips, "'The Mist and the Sea'." She said.

Erik looked for the 'T's'. "Ah there it is!" he exclaimed, picking up a rather large and dusty book. He blew the dust off. He handed it to Lucy.

The two ended up reading until it turned dark outside. Erik silently led Lucy to her chamber, preparing to stay in the room with her by taking the sofa. This would be a long night considering this would be the night he would kill Venice Deces.

Erik would have his revenge and protect Lucy.

**Review please! I need some encouragement. If you have any ideas for this please let me know.**


End file.
